


Autumn

by InkstainedGwyn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I said watch me, M/M, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Sex, bring out the citrus warnings, somebody said souyo wouldn't be hot when they were older, the sex is really explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedGwyn/pseuds/InkstainedGwyn
Summary: A look at Souji and Yosuke, many years in the future. Fluff and sex.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I were talking about older partners and how much we loved them, and later I saw a post where someone was claiming that they were only popular because they were young and wouldn't be attractive as older guys. So I wrote this to show that yes, they'll still be just as sexy many years in the future.

An autumn afternoon at a park in Tokyo (one of the ones with impeccable foliage and a lovely pond, because Yosuke knows how much Souji is enamoured by traditional landcapes) the partners wander along, hand in hand. It’s hard to tell how many years have passed, but Souji’s hair is more white now than it is silver, and when Yosuke goes for a month without dyeing his, the roots definitely come out - and they’re not nearly as brown as they once were. 

Souji wears an oversized tan sweater with his collar turned up, a peacock-blue t-shirt, glasses, a pair of new "old" jeans with antique colouring, and a smart pair of brown loafers. Yosuke's got a scuffy leather bomber jacket on, and underneath that, a red turtleneck. His sunglasses are slid up into his hair, and his black jeans are a lot newer than the black leather motorcycle boots he’s wearing. The boots and jacket have both seen years of wear, and in fact, he and Souji actually rode his motorcycle over to the park after a late lunch at one of their favourite cafes. It’s a nicer bike than the one he got just out of uni, but even that old one gave them many years of use before he finally traded up.

It’s a slow, unhurried afternoon with nowhere to go, and nothing to do except enjoy the foliage; Yosuke stops to pet a super friendly golden retriever and throw its stick back to its owners, and Souji watches the two play for a bit with a smile on his lips. After that small interlude, they continue on; they're not hand-in-hand now, as Yosuke has his arm around Souji's waist and Souji leans against him as they stroll. 

Souji loves taking pictures, so they pause here and there to look at the scenery. His hand has a network of very fine, tiny lines across it when he holds his camera up for Yosuke to look at the picture he just took; when Yosuke leans over to look at the screen his hair looks dusty because he hasn't dyed it recently - but that doesn't stop Souji from turning to look at the brunette just at the right moment, seeing him highlighted against the sun. His breath catches, and since there’s nobody else around (neither of them are really much for PDA; they don’t mind it, but it’s just not their style) he brings Yosuke in for a sweet kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

Yosuke, of course, is thrilled, even if he hides it behind a warm smile; even now attention from Souji makes his heart beat a little faster, and to him no time has passed at all since they were young men, walking together along the Samegawa, on campus, to work in the mornings, together at night.

* * *

That evening, they're laying on the couch in their apartment - it's just a normal saturday, and they'll be at work as usual on monday - and Yosuke is watching some travel channel show (it's called _Adrenaline Junkies_ , about crazy stunts all over the world, and he and Souji have actually gone on a few vacations because of things they've seen there, although most often Yosuke does the crazy thing while Souji watches, or does the less-crazy version.) Souji's laying with his head in Yosuke's lap (this is why they had to get a 3-panel couch, because both partners have such long legs) and after a bit, Souji realises that Yosuke's stroking his hair, but he's also flipping it back and forth and running it through his fingers.

He looks up over his glasses, a wry smile on his face. "I know I'm going white but you have to admit, I was always grey. It's not much difference."

Yosuke laughs a little at this. "I didn't even think about that, I was just looking at how it catches the light."

With a smile, Souji slips a worn bookmark into his book and pushes himself up into a seated position. "Show that uninteresting?" he teases, mildly. "Boring enough that you'd rather watch hair grow?"

"Dork." Yosuke shoves him with his shoulder, but Souji leans in, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist, and the brunette takes that opportunity to flip the tv off, turning on one of their music playlists. "Eh. It wasn't bad, I am interested in going to Colombia for paragliding, you know that. You're just more interesting."

"Mmmm, I'm grateful you think so." Souji chuckles as Yosuke shoves him again, then leans in for a kiss. It's slow and sweet - more like coming to rest in a familiar place, now - and it doesn't surprise him when he feels a hand tracing down his chest, slipping under his oversized sweater to slide up his stomach. It's not something he takes for granted, though, Yosuke's interest. It never will be, it can't be, not with how much he loves the brunette, how grateful he feels every moment that Yosuke chose him, Souji, to be his life partner, the love of his life.

Of course, this is Souji, and he wouldn’t be himself if he let it go without a quip.

"Getting a bit handsy, aren’t you? I'm starting to think you've had something else on your mind the whole time."

Yosuke still gets flustered sometimes when Souji teases him, but this time he just sounds a little defensive. "What can I say? You looked good today. I mean, you always look good, but I love watching you take photos. You're sexy when you're being artistic."

Souji laughs a little but it's clear from the sound that he's pleased, and he shifts to wrap his arm more firmly around the brunette's waist, leaning in to press kisses along the skin just below his ear. "You looked good today, too. Especially with the way the sunshine hit your hair."

"Me?" Yosuke sounds dubious. "Dude. I haven't dyed my hair in a couple of months, I know my roots are showing, I can't even imagine what it looks like in the sun, and-"

His words are cut off as Souji kisses him, even as he leans them back together, down onto the sofa. "You looked good," Souji murmurs as he breaks away, voice low and serious as he stares into Yosuke's eyes. 

And as always, a bashful smile breaks across the brunette's face as he wraps his arms around Souji's neck. "You're crazy... but as long as you're crazy for me, I guess it's okay. I'm crazy for you, after all." 

Souji laughs quietly, a soft puff against Yosuke's lips, then leans in for another kiss. They shuffle a bit - laying half off the couch, feet on the ground, isn't exactly comfortable for Yosuke - and even though Yosuke was the one whose wandering hands started this, Souji ends up on top, one hand bracing himself against the couch arm as he works Yosuke's turtleneck up his chest (the bomber jacket has long since been hung by the door) pressing kisses along the skin as he goes.

Honestly, Yosuke _loves_ this. _We’ve both come so far_ , he thinks. Not that Souji was ever afraid to lead, but with how tired he always was from the TV world (and then university) it used to be something that happened much less often, and usually only when he was in a very possessive, dominant mood. Not that Yosuke minds those moods at all - he's still got a bruise on his hip from a night recently in the shower, and Souji's shoulder sometimes has a few teeth marks to be hidden away under his fancy three-piece suit. But there's something about the confidence his partner has gained over the decades that's incredibly attractive, and he closes his eyes, exhaling softly as Souji's lips find a scar on the brunette’s torso (from a knife-wielding opponent five or so years prior) and trace along it, stopping to press a kiss against one of his nipples, then suck on it.

Shivering, Yosuke lifts his shoulders so that Souji can pull his turtleneck off, then paws at Souji's sweater; Souji chuckles again, leaning up onto his knees - a view Yosuke, beneath him, has absolutely _zero_ complaints about - to pull it off, and before he can lean back down Yosuke runs his hands up under the bright blue tee. "Can't stop yet," he chuckles, and Souji just smirks, pulling the shirt over his head, then carefully - very intentionally - pulls off his glasses, gaze never breaking from the brunette's, then tosses them carefully onto the side table.

 _So sexy, so lucky_ is the thought that goes immediately through Yosuke's head, but it's clear that Souji is thinking something similar as he lowers himself back on top of the brunette, lips pressing slow kisses to his throat, his collarbones, the hollow of his throat, and down the planes of his torso. Yosuke's hard now, so very hard, and he squirms a little; when he does, his hardness rubs against Souji's, and the friction sends sparks through his veins as he whimpers softly.

Souji feels the same way; he shudders when Yosuke shifts, and the whimper is a catalyst as he licks his lips, moving back up again to kiss the brunette again, hand insistent as it reaches for the button of Yosuke's jeans, tugging them open as his long fingers trace up the taut fabric below. Yosuke, of course, moans at this, and Souji - cheeks red not from embarrassment, but from arousal - leans in to kiss him again, hips shifting as he moves his hands down, trying to both kiss Yosuke and remove his pants at the same time. This doesn't work, really, _of course it doesn't_ , so Souji sits up and before he can get his hands back on the edges Yosuke reaches down to peel them off, gasping lightly as the pressure is removed (although his briefs are still _so very_ tight.)

They shift again at this, and then... and this is the miracle of all miracles, a blessing Yosuke will thank his stars for every day... Souji leans over, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the brunette's briefs, peels them down, then catches Yosuke's gaze - this is the point where Yosuke always blushes _bright_ red, though he loves every second of it - and holds it as he swipes his tongue upward, soft and warm against the underside of the brunette's shaft. Yosuke just moans, forcing himself to keep his eyes open; he remembers how nervous they both were in the beginning, so many years ago, and the fact that Souji's so bold about this now, so confident - just thinking about it makes Yosuke’s shaft twitch. Which, of course, makes Souji smirk, and _oh god, that smirk_.

It's beautifully, agonizingly slow as Souji swirls his tongue around the tip, then swipes the warm velvet up the underside again, pausing to suck pre-cum off the tip. Both of Yosuke's hands are currently buried in Souji's hair - that beautiful, white-grey hair that's as soft now as it was twenty years ago - and Souji takes this moment to wrap one arm around Yosuke's hips, holding him close, while the other hand closes around his shaft, thumb rubbing up the path his tongue just took before rubbing over the top. Then, Souji lowers his head - Yosuke watches this, too, because in his mind it's a goddamn miracle even if he's experienced it a thousand times, and will (hopefully) experience it a thousand times more - and presses a kiss to the tip, rubbing his tongue across as if tasting it, then sucks the head into his mouth, softly massaging it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

Yosuke has to rest his arm across his forehead as he heaves deep, steady breaths in an attempt to keep himself paced, so that he can enjoy it as long as possible.

Souji knows this by now, too; Yosuke's enjoyment fuels his performance, and he watches his husband's face with lidded eyes as he slowly sucks and licks, one hand wrapped around the base, slowing or increasing the pace any time he thinks Yosuke might be about to climax, or is ready for another rush of pleasure. It's become a ritual for him, and as much as he was once shy about it, he loves it now because of the joy and pleasure it brings someone so dear to him, so close in his heart. He knows every ridge, every wrinkle, every twitch and every moan; they're part of him now, and he slowly works Yosuke closer and closer to climax, until the brunette buries his hands in Souji's hair again, his vocal encouragements ( _quite_ vocal, Yosuke has always been loud and Souji absolutely _loves_ it) punctuated by gasps and moans, and with each quivering whimper Souji knows his husband is getting closer to his climax. Then there comes the telltale tightening, the clenching of the hands, and he's ready as Yosuke explodes in his mouth, ready to take it all, to swallow it, to caress and coax as much forth as he can, ready to lick Yosuke clean and smirk up at the brunette, pleased with himself, pleased with the dazed expression on Yosuke's face as he tugs Souji up to lay against him so that he can bury his face against Souji's shoulder, heaving massive gulps of air to try to calm himself.

"I love you," Yosuke whispers, and Souji revels in the feeling of those words. It's the feeling of belonging, of being home, and he loves it.

He's not entirely surprised when Yosuke raises his head, moving in for a deep, probing kiss. He's not surprised either when Yosuke follows this up by rolling them over, straddling Souji's hips and his now-painfully-tight pants; he knows things aren't over, but what Yosuke plans on doing _is_ always a surprise, and he loves every minute of it. 

Yosuke watches Souji's face, smiling at the anticipation; he loves this part even more than what just came before (if that's even possible) because the feeling of reciprocating, of making Souji feel just as good as he just felt, stirs his heart sometimes almost more than he can find words for. Reaching for the coffee table he opens the small drawer to pull out a (well-hidden, because Nanako’s children love to visit their favourite ojisans) trusty bottle of lube. As he flips the lid open he smiles down at Souji, taking a moment to skim his partner’s naked torso with his gaze; he can still see scars from the tv world, so long ago, as well as other scars and injuries sustained over the years, and every single one of them just makes Souji's lithe frame (Yosuke considers himself lanky, but Souji? Souji's all muscle) more attractive. Souji can tell that Yosuke's thinking about something but he can't tell what, so he just raises an eyebrow, tilting his head; Yosuke smiles, not wanting to put his full heart into words, not right now, and leans in to kiss Souji, placing a hand over his heart, feeling his heartbeat.

But even on a sentimental turn there's only so long they can wait; although Souji leans into the kiss Yosuke can tell he's aching and desperate, and this makes Yosuke push himself up again, leaning back to unbutton his husband's pants, smirking at the gasp of relief that's so reminiscent of himself not thirty minutes before. Souji's briefs are damp, and he's hard, so hard, and Yosuke has to smile a little with pride, knowing that he's the one who did this to Mr. Souji Perfect Seta (they may have been married for over twenty years but kinks don't go away and Yosuke will always and forever thrive off praise.) He peels both pants and briefs down, admiring his husband's hard, throbbing shaft; instead of leaning over to lick it (though he _is_ tempted), he reaches down, his fingers slick with lube as he pushes them into himself - and that's when Souji's eyes widen as he realises (with visible anticipation) what Yosuke's planning.

And this makes Yosuke smile all the more, trembling a little as he works his fingers in and out; as eager as he is he doesn't want to rush it, so he carefully wipes his hand off before straddling Souji again, catching his partner's gaze as he positions and then slowly lowers himself. Even as he groans, Souji's hands come to rest on the brunette’s hips, steadying him as he settles onto Souji's lap; Yosuke has to brace himself for a moment, his hands on Souji's chest, because the feeling of his lover inside him - the thickness and fullness, the heat and the pressure - still overwhelms him, no matter how many times they make love.

As Yosuke rests, Souji reaches back, pulling some pillows up so that he can prop himself up, just a bit; once he's settled - his cheeks fever-bright as he does his best not to grab Yosuke's hips and just start thrusting - he reaches out again, this time wrapping his arms around Yosuke's torso, bringing him in for a deep, probing, hungry kiss. And as Yosuke settles into his arms - reaching for one of Souji's hands so that they can twine their fingers together - he feels Souji thrust up, bringing a rush of pleasure that makes him moan into the kiss. He's not content to let Souji do everything, however; while he doesn't leave the comfort of his partner's arms, Yosuke shifts so that he can brace himself, one arm on the couch below Souji's shoulder, the other hand against the couch arm. He lifts himself off, then drives himself back down again, and he's in exactly the perfect place to watch Souji react, watch his eyes fluttering shut as the other hand moves down to join the first on the brunette's hips, holding on tightly.

This, _this_ is what Yosuke lives for. This feeling of Souji in him, around him, below him, and with him, the knowledge that _this_ is his place, where he belongs, and that the two of them love each other so much that words pale in comparison. He continues to move - Souji helps, with thrusts upwards that always catch Yosuke by surprise, and always make him moan - and as they ebb and flow he leans in again for a kiss, one of Souji's arms wrapping back around his torso. This is perfection, to him; he has no trouble being his own person but here... here they are one, two bodies melded together in perfect harmony, and the pleasure continues to spike his arousal higher and higher as his arm, braced against the couch, grows more and more shaky.

Finally - the kisses never ending, with Yosuke sucking on Souji's lip, Souji sighing into Yosuke's mouth, and brief pauses to pepper each others' faces with soft kisses - Souji wraps both arms around the brunette, holding him as he starts to move in earnest. Each thrust is a white hot spear, and Yosuke can feel the sun rising behind his eyes until everything's bright and blinding; all he can do is cling to Souji as he spills over the edge of the world, emptying himself onto his lover's bare chest as he feels eruption after eruption inside of him, filling him, marking him even as Souji tightens his embrace, whispering Yosuke's name in his ear followed by what almost sounds like a prayer.

Yosuke has probably been crying out Souji's name for the last few minutes, but he's been too enraptured to notice; he just feels the dryness of his throat as he finally inhales, trying again to catch his breath. Beneath him (and inside him), Souji's still spasming; the soft whisper of "Yosuke" is enough to wring one last spurt from the brunette, because he knows that Souji is never loud, and the fact that he speaks at all during sex is a win - and every ounce of praise sends Yosuke's arousal soaring higher, even as wrung-out as he is.

A few moments after Souji's shrinking shaft pulls out (followed by a sense of emptiness Yosuke has never been able to shake) he feels soft lips against his forehead; looking up, he finds Souji's face inches from his, wearing the softest smile. Leaning in, Souji presses a kiss to each of Yosuke's cheeks before lingering for a moment on his lips; this close, the brunette can see the fine wrinkles beside (and below) Souji's eyes, but they're beautiful to him, the signs of a life well-lived. _Together_.

"Mmm, I'm glad you decided I was more interesting than that show," Souji muses; Yosuke blinks at him for a moment, then sighs with exaggerated exasperation.

" _Dork_."

Souji just laughs, and they lay like that for a moment more, revelling in the feel of each other's embrace, before the brunette finally pushes himself up. "I think we need to clean up. You run the bath, and I'll get the beer?"

Stretching, Souji gives him a warm, comfortable smile. "You got it, partner."


End file.
